


The Second Punch

by Idontcare1835



Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Luther manages to annoy Ben, a bit too much.
Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840816
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	The Second Punch

\--3rd P.O.V.--

The siblings were in the lounge room. Vanya (who didn't destroy the world) was sitting next to Allison, the two siblings had been practically glued to each other the past few weeks. Luther was sitting close-ish to Allison, Five sitting by him, a cup of coffee clutched in his hands. Klaus sat the farthest away from everyone. Diego was the closest of the living siblings to the seance, sitting on the other side of Vanya. Ben was laying on the table behind Klaus, half reading, half watching his living siblings.

The siblings, besides Ben and Klaus, were discussing the Commission. Five was worried that they hadn't shown up, the others didn't think that it was such a big deal. They lapsed into a tense silence, Five glaring angrily at the ground. 

Ben glanced up when he realised it had gotten quiet, his eyes flickered between his siblings gathered by the couch before turning to Klaus. "Why do I suddenly have the urge to shout line?" Ben questions, letting his book fall to the table as he moved closer to his brother. Klaus snorts, covering his mouth in an effort to stop the onslaught of laughter.

His siblings, especially Luther, all looked at Klaus weirdly. Klaus took a depth breath, calming himself, before screaming "LINE!" Whilst his siblings flinch, both Klaus and Ben were laughing their arses off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Luther hissed in annoyance, but the two laughing males ignored him, like usual. "You know, maybe if you weren't so high then you would notice that we're trying to have a serious conversation!"

"Hey! I am sober!" Klaus responded, pouting slightly as Ben pushes himself into a sitting position.

"Oh come on like anyone even believes that!" Luther snorts as he speaks. His words cause Klaus to lean backwards, curling in on himself slightly.

"I am sober!" Klaus shouts back, not knowing what to say. Ben jumps down, standing next to Klaus, a fierce look in his eyes. The silence of his other siblings only adding fuel to the fire.

Luther snorts, though wisely decides not to speak. "Thanks," Klaus whispered to his dead brother, smiling ever so softly. 

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Luther walked forward, just managing to hear Klaus' word. 

Klaus shrunk once again, mumbling out "Ben."

Luther snorted shaking his head, "As if Ben would ever want to talk to you, you're just a disappointing-" As Luther spoke, Ben moved forward, his fist curled and his eyes filled with rage. Klaus, whose eyes had been cast down, dragged upwards and watched, just in time to see Ben rock backwards, lifting his fist and punch Luther square in the jaw.

Luther rocked backwards, almost falling. The living siblings, besides for Klaus all stared at Luther in shock and confusion. Klaus's eyes followed Ben as he trotted back to stand beside him. 

"You really need to stop punching people," Klaus commented, pulling everyone's focus to him. Ben smiled back, way too proud of himself.

"What?" Diego questioned, he was ignored.

"He deserved it," Ben replied, prompting Klaus to roll his eyes in amusement. the 'precious' Number One had an annoyed look in his eyes as he glared daggers at Klaus before stomping off. Klaus' laughter following his retreating form.


End file.
